Calming The Snake
by Debitum Naturae
Summary: Hermione and Draco have an encounter near the shrieking shack, where they both learn a bit about the others, and themselves. Previously titled: "You Don't Hate Me" and a continuation of my one-shot "Hate and Jealousy"
1. Realizations

_A/N - This is just something that came into my mind today in Latin class. It was originally thought up as a one shot, but as I was writing I thought I might make it a two shot, anyway let me know what you think! I wrote it down, then typed it up when I got home from school. I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine. _

* * *

Gryffindor had just earned a huge victory against Ravenclaw in semi-finals for the house cup. They had been head to head all throughout the game, but that all ended quickly when Harry had caught the golden snitch. There had been a huge victory party in the Gryffindor common room immediately following the game, and now almost all of the 6th and 7th years were celebrating at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. They had been there for over an hour and Hermione was getting a headache. She was happy for the team, mainly Harry, Ron and Ginny but she still didn't much care for the game. She told Ginny she was leaving and walked out of the crowded establishment.

There was a cool breeze outside and Hermione welcomed it. She had not noticed how warm the Three Broomsticks had become packed with so many bodies. She led herself out of the town toward the small wood surrounding the village. Her favorite trail was beautiful with blooming buds on the trees. She followed the path toward the shrieking shack; there was rarely anyone there so she knew it would be fairly peaceful.

She finally reached the opening in the trees that looked upon the rotting building. She looked around and saw that she was truly alone. She smiled, and settled on a rock that shaped her back perfectly. She opened the bag she brought with her and pulled out a muggle book her parents had sent to her last Christmas. She settled into reading it and became quickly interested.

After an hour she heard footsteps coming up the path. She sighed, 'Ginny didn't really have to come so soon, did she?' Hermione turned to be face to face with a surprised Draco Malfoy. He quickly recovered and his surprised expression turned to a slight frown.

"Why aren't you out celebrating, Granger?" He asked venomously. The Gryffindor victory guaranteed their spot against Slytherin for the House Cup. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been playing for the championship since they were first years, and Gryffindor had won, every time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke, "I don't care about Quidditch, Malfoy." She spat his name much like he did hers. "It's a ridiculous concept, and a juvenile game played by those that feel they need to prove themselves." She said pointedly. Hermione knew she shouldn't egg the boy on, but she felt that if he got mad, he would call her 'mudblood' and leave her back to her reading.

The Slytherin surprised her by giving a half laugh, and turning back toward the path mumbling, "Tell me about it."

Hermione was surprised by the distain in his voice. "Wait!" she called out. He turned back toward her, but made no move to come back. His face was devoid of expression as he waited for her to speak. "If you hate Quidditch so much, why do you play?" Hermione didn't know what compelled her to ask, but she had and there was no going back now.

"Forget it." Draco said, he turned to leave again already walking toward the path.

Hermione watched his retreating form for a few seconds before compiling her things and running after him. She silently caught up to him and asked again, "Why do you play Quidditch if you think it's stupid?" She surprised him a bit, as he hadn't heard her coming.

"God Granger, it's rude to sneak up on people." He said picking up his pace. She kept up quite nicely and managed to give him an expectant look. "It's expected, Ok?" He said roughly and slowed down a bit.

Hermione asked, "By who?" before she could consider what she was saying. She felt strangely comfortable in his company.

He cringed on the inside when she asked that question. He answered vaguely, "Everyone."

Hermione surprised herself for speaking out loud, "By everyone you mean your father?"

This time he visibly flinched.

Hermione sensed that she had struck a nerve, and his silence only reinforced the notion that she had hit right on target. Curiosity was eating her, and knowing that she was already in a hole, dug deeper. "Why does he expect you to play Quidditch? Surely Academics are more important than a silly game?"

Draco laughed for real this time, "Of course _you_ would say that." He said quietly while rolling his eyes. "What's with all the questions?" He snapped.

"Maybe I would stop asking questions if I got some honest answers." She snapped back. Being around this boy was clearly having a bad influence on her. She fixed him with a glare even he could appreciate.

He glared back, and much to both of their surprise, answered fully, "As I already told you, I'm expected to play Quidditch, by my father but I guessed you inferred that much. He expects me to not only play Quidditch, but to excel at it. And he does expect me to excel academically. I'll let you in on some information since you obviously don't know already, my grades are the almost the highest in the school. Second, only to you. Now that I've answered all your questions is there anything else you'd like to say Granger?" He looked at her with real heat in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't mask the shock on her face, so she simply stared back into his grey eyes.

Her brain was going a million kilometers an hour, and after what must have been minutes, she spoke, "You don't hate me."

It was now his turn to look surprised, and a bit confused. "Is that a question?" Draco tried to sound spiteful, but failed at doing so.

"No." She replied.

Draco wouldn't let it go, so he pushed her to expand, "And why the hell would you think that?" He was dying to know what was going through her mind.

"Now look who's asking questions." Hermione retorted.

"Just answer the damn question, Hermione!" He replied angry.

"In all our years at Hogwarts you've called me every foul and derogatory name possible. You've made fun of me and played pranks on my friends, who by the way, are the reason you're mean to me at all!" Draco couldn't tell where she was leading this, but she pushed on "You do it for their response Draco, Harry and Ron are your real targets. You've never done anything to me without them being present." Hermione took a breath, planning to continue but Draco cut her off.

"Ha! I wonder why that is? The 'Golden Trio' is never apart for longer than a few seconds!" he shouted desperately.

"We've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't so much as muttered the word 'mudblood', in fact you've been annoyed with me, and haven't said anything overly rude in retaliation." She was speaking fiercely, but it suddenly had a new edge to it, "However, I have no doubt that if Harry or Ron were here, I'd never hear the end of it! Don't you get it Draco? It's not to put me down or make me feel bad! You do it to piss off Ron and put Harry on the defensive. You don't hate me, you're jealous of them!"

The silence surrounded them and they both became painfully aware that they were mere inches apart.

Neither of them moved, but Draco spoke firmly "I'm not jealous of them."

Hermione spoke softer, "But you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." His voice was gentle, and his eyes were still boring into hers.

A small smile grew on her lips.

* * *

_A/N - That was painful, wasn't it? So I may make it a two shot if people like it. Anyway thanks for reading people!_


	2. Beautiful View

_A/N- Ok, I broke down and decided to make it a multi chapter fic... Here's chapter two!_

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_"I don't hate you." His voice was gentle, and his eyes were still boring into hers._

_A small smile grew on her lips._

* * *

Draco was shocked at his own honesty, he had never expected to tell her that. His mind started to race in a state of panic, however when he caught a glimpse of her smiling face, all comprehension left him.

Her bushy hair had been tied back but there were a few loose strands framing her pale face. Her brown eyes were lit up, and Draco had never noticed how rich the color was before now. Her delicate lips were curved upward in what had to have been the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen.

Something in Draco's chest seemed to tighten, and he felt an unfamiliar tug at the corner of his lips. He fought the smile, but it eventually overcame him, and he smiled back at the happy Gryffindor.

After a few seconds they both looked toward the ground, embarrassed. Draco snuck a glance up at Hermione and saw her blush.

He didn't look away again.

When Hermione got up enough courage to look back at the boy in front of her she was slightly taken aback by his stare.

"So…" Hermione started. "What now?" she asked feeling slightly foolish.

Draco gave a slight shrug; he wasn't use to feeling like that.

Hermione became uncomfortable so close to Draco, neither of them talking. She eventually took a step away from him, instantly missing the proximity.

Draco felt the same, and started to feel dejected. He was surprised at the rapid rate at which his emotions were changing. In the last ten minutes he had gone from defensive, to angry, then shock, then to something he couldn't describe to what he was feeling now.

Hermione made a move to pick up her bag. Funny that neither of them remembered her dropping it.

She started walking back up the trail once again, Draco not far behind her.

They walked in silence, both sneaking peeks at the other and smiling. Hermione knew that she shouldn't be here with him, but for some reason her head didn't agree with her instincts. She should have been uneasy, and other than the slight embarrassment she felt, she was totally comfortable.

They were halfway back to Hogsmead when Draco pulled Hermione to an abrupt stop.

She was very aware of his hand around her arm, but looked up at him in wonder.

"Can I show you something?" The request was unexpected but she nodded, unthinkingly.

Draco dropped her arm and turned left abruptly, walking straight into the dense forest.

"Draco!" she surprised both of them slightly at using his first name. "What are you doing?"

When he turned back toward the Gryffindor she was surprised to see excitement and maybe a bit of mischief in his expression. "Showing you something." He said with a laugh. Hermione vaguely thought that this was the first time she had ever seen him so carefree.

"In the forest? You're showing me something in the forest? We're going to get lost!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco's smile became somewhat less genuine as he answered, "Good to know you have such little faith in my navigation skills. Come on Granger, I promise that I won't get us lost. I know this place like the back of my hand." He spoke directly, but she was still wary about leaving the trail. It was then that Draco asked Hermione a question he'd never asked anyone in his life before. "Trust me?"

Hermione's breath caught, she did trust him, and knew she shouldn't. But it didn't matter what she knew, she stepped into the forest and answered "I do."

* * *

Draco did seem to know exactly where he was going, and Hermione felt relief at that fact. It was a bit hard to maneuver over the rocky terrain but they fared just fine. Hermione had tripped once, but hadn't fallen. She couldn't help but be happy that Draco stayed closer to her after that. They had been walking for nearly thirty minutes when Draco announced that they were almost there.

They came upon a rivulet and Hermione looked at it cautiously. Draco saw her concern and said, "Here, I'll help you over." He expertly stepped on the right stones and branches to make it to the other side safely. Draco then led her through the same steps. "First put your foot there, on that flat stone… now on the big dry branch… Take another step on that rock that looks like a goblin; you can use the tree limb for support if you want… next, put your foot on that red root… Now give me your hand." Hermione inwardly smiled as she clasped his hand. She was surprised by the warmth, though she should have expected it. He was human no matter how much they may have hated each other in the past.

Once she made it to the other side Draco didn't drop her hand but pulled her toward an opening in the trees.

Hermione's gasped loudly as she saw the beautiful sight in front of her. They were on a rocky hillside and there was the most magnificent view of Hogwarts. It was a view of the back, one that few had seen before. "Draco, this is beautiful!" She could hardly put together a more eloquent sentence as the sight left her breathless and the beauty overtook her thoughts.

Draco still held Hermione's hand. He was less focused on the landscape, and more on the beauty of the girl in front of him. He was so taken with her, something strongly against everything he had been taught from birth. He could almost hear his father's words in his head, 'Blood status is everything! Mudbloods are nothing to our society, and they are as appalling as the muggles they were raised by. Remember your blood is _pure_; you needn't interact with anyone not so worthy as you.' He stood staring at the marvelous creature in front of him and found it hard to believe anything his father had ever told him.

Hermione turned her brilliant smile toward the blond. He was in awe at her exquisiteness, and the heat in his eyes gave her the confidence she needed. She dropped his hand and brought both of her arms to his face. She marveled at his straight jaw and piercing eyes before pulling his lips to meet hers.

* * *

_A/N - So what did you think? More to come tomorrow!_


	3. Blush

_A/N - Okay I'm going to apologize in advance, I've never written romance before so this will probably suck! Sorry! Also, I'll be coming back and editing these for spelling and grammar later, so sorry for any mistakes you'll most definitely find now, I just wanted to get it up! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Draco's mind was in overdrive as the ridiculously beautiful witch pulled his lips to hers, but the moment they touched his heart went through the roof. She had both hands on his face, and he snaked one arm around her waist, while the other found its way into her hair. The kiss was innocent and gentle. Although Hermione initiated it, she hadn't expected his reaction. He was being so tender with her, so caring.

He pulled away slightly only to kiss her again, and again and again. Her arms were now around his neck, and he was supporting almost all of her weight. His lips surprisingly soft, and when he gently ran his tongue along the length of her bottom lip, she obliged his request whole heartedly allowing him entrance.

The kiss became less innocent and their tongues began to battle for dominance. Surprisingly Draco, seceded to Hermione's allowing her to take over. This brought on a whole new confidence to the young witch. Passion consumed the young couple and they continued to kiss until their dire lack of oxygen tore them apart.

Draco rested his forehead on Hermione's and they stared at each other, neither able to wipe the smile off their face. Hermione bit her lip slightly and looked down, self-consciously. Draco pulled his hands from her body to cup her face, urging her to look at him. And when she did she blushed furiously seeing the affectionate expression on his face.

"I love it when you blush." Draco complimented, and the pink tinge of her cheeks turned crimson.

He then backed away slightly taking off the scarf he was wearing. With a flick of his wand, it had transformed into a soft blanket. He then led her to a scattering of boulders, placed the blanket over the flat side of one and sat, motioning for Hermione to join him.

She gladly sat down and looked out at the view again. "Draco, why did you take me here?" She asked without taking her eyes from the landscape.

He frowned, first at the question, wondering why she asked it. Then he frowned again when he realized his answer would scare her off. He decided for a milder form of the truth, "I wanted to."

She smiled again, content with his answer. They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Draco spoke up.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" His voice was uneasy.

She smirked at him, "I think you've earned it."

"What is this?" He asked motioning between them.

She deeply contemplated before answering, "I don't know if there's an exact definition for what we are."

He laughed lightly, "What about a loose one?"

Hermione was surprised at the shakiness of his voice. "I think that depends on you."

"How?"

Hermione gulped, "Well what… I mean do you… I don't know… do you want to forget this ever happened?" she said. As much as she tried to suppress her emotions, her throat still caught and tears sprung in her eyes.

Draco grabbed her hand and looked squarely into her eyes. "No." He spoke firmly, "I don't exactly know what's going on… but I don't want it to stop."

Hermione's heart soared at his last sentence. She gripped his hand tighter, "Neither do I."

* * *

They had been talking for the better part of two hours when Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. Draco noticed it and took the blanket they were sitting on to wrap around them. They were both immensely happy with this arrangement. The size of the blanket left them with no other choice than to be snuggled up close together, Hermione in Draco's arms.

They continued their earlier conversation about the internet. Hermione didn't expect Draco to be so interested in muggle things, but he had tons of questions for her. She assumed it had to do with the fact that his upbringing wouldn't have taught him anything about the muggle way of life.

"So you put words into the computer thing and articles, and pictures and stuff are shown on the screen?" He was beginning to grasp the concept, but they still had a long way to go.

She laughed, but answered in the affirmative. "That's the gist of it I suppose." Draco smiled, genuinely smiled. "What?" she asked mock defensively. He simply shrugged and continued smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

His eyes softened but his smile remained untouched, "You."

Hermione blushed and looked away from him back toward the castle. She gasped when she saw the bright fiery colors of the sunset. Hogwarts was but a silhouette against the burning background.

"It's beautiful." Hermione spoke after regaining the ability to do so.

She heard Draco murmur "yeah", unknowing that he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

An errant thought brought her back to reality, "What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch and gasped at the late hour, "It's almost six thirty!" he exclaimed and jumped up.

Hermione panicked, Ron and Harry would be worrying for sure. The thought of explaining herself to them left her extremely nervous.

For the first time since this whole thing happened they were forced to think about the after, and that terrified them both.

"How long till we get to Hogsmead?" Hermione said, planning in her head.

Draco considered this and guessed, "If we hurry, we might get there in half an hour."

"Then let's move!"

* * *

The way back was much harder because of the darkness. After Hermione almost fell, Draco took her hand and didn't let go. He had his wand in one hand, lighting the way and Hermione's in his other. The terrain surprised Hermione, she didn't remember all of the stumps and other obstacles that blocked their path, mostly because she could hardly see her feet.

Draco saved her from faceplanting several times, but never ran out of patience, even when it took them fifteen minutes longer than expected. They were just nearing the opening in the trees that led to Hogsmead when Draco tugged on the hand he was holding to pull Hermione into a hug. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen after that night, so he was making the most of these last few moments of truly being alone. He kissed her forehead, but when she leaned up further, he obligingly bestowed a real kiss onto her lips.

Once they got to Hogsmead, Draco realized how cold it was. He took the scarf (previously blanket) from his neck and gave it to Hermione.

They tread up the hill toward the school, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

_A/N - What did you think? I swear this is actually going somewhere... Next chapter will have more of the plot!_


End file.
